Family Man
by gigletrig
Summary: well basically this is my first story ever so be nice and i suck at summaries so just read it
1. Chapter 1

-1Frank Parker smiled to himself as he strolled down the corridors at NNL. It was little over a year ago that he had finally convinced Olga Vukavitch that the idea of the two of them together wasn't such a bad thing. From that day the couple was rarely seen apart. He couldn't believe his luck; he had a great girl, a great friend and a great job. Well maybe great was to strong a word for being a chrononaut.

He walked into the lab to see the "girl" of his life studying cells under a microscope. Quietly, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olga jumped and spun around in his arms, "Frank! I swear you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she scolded him.

Her voice lacked venom as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his chest. "What are you up to?" she asked him raising her head to kiss his lips sweetly.

"Well I thought that if you weren't doing anything tonight I could take you out," he said knowing full well that any plans that she might have had included him.

She rolled her eyes at him, kissed him again and told him, " Well as a matter of fact I do have this prior engagement with a rather attractive…(kiss)…wonderful…(kiss)…charming guy. You don't think that we could reschedule it for tomorrow could we?"

"Ha, ha," he said sarcastically. " I'll be at your place by 8:30 so don't make me wait for an hour for you to get ready. And dress classy, not that you don't already but this is a really nice place."

"Alright alright! Don't you have work to do Mr. Parker," she teased.

Olga managed to get home at reasonable hour. _Oh lord_, she thought to herself, _ Frank's going to be here in less than two hours! How the hell am I supposed to be ready by then?!_ Quickly she jumped in the shower and washed her hair and the remaining smell from the chemicals she had worked with that day. Hopping out of the shower she dried off faster than normal and put on her robe. She began drying and styling her hair. Pulling out her rarely used flat iron she plugged it in and while she waited for it to warm up went to her closet to find something to wear. After flipping through her closet twice she found a dress that had escaped her attention. It was black, form fitting dress that hugged her curves and was long enough to hit the floor without heels. It had a halter and showed off a good deal of back. It was only after she slipped the dress on that she realized that it also had a slit up the leg that stopped just short of three inches from her right hip! _Oh well maybe Frank will like it anyway. Wait what am I thinking?! Of course he'll love it! _she thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She then went back into the bathroom to finish her hair and put on her makeup.

At that same time Frank had pulled up to her house and opened the door with the key she had given him some months before. "Olga!" he called.

He quickly mounted the steps as he made his way upstairs. "Olga! Where the hell are you?" he called again.

She stuck her head out of the bathroom door long enough to yell back, " In the bedroom, Frank! Where else would I be?" He then walked into the room he had spent a great deal of time in recently and sat down on the bed waiting for her to finish.

Olga stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed a pair of strappy black heels from the closet, put them on and turned to Frank to see what he thought of what he saw.

Frank was speechless. Olga was stunning and his mouth had hit the floor when she cocked her right leg for him to see the slit. "Well what do you think?" she asked a bit nervously, since Frank hadn't answered her.

"You… uh…. I mean that is… I… uh…DAMN!" he stuttered as he stood up to take her in his arms.

"You like?" she asked.

"I like, I really like," he told her.

"Hey we better get going if we don't want to be late right?" she told him.

"Right," he said staring at her as he followed her out of the bedroom.

Dinner was great, as wonderful as Olga could have imagined. Since that afternoon Olga wondered what Frank could have wanted to take her out to such a high class restaurant. _Maybe he's going to propose!_ she thought excitedly. _It has been over a year. And we've known each other for well over four._ She could no longer stand the suspense, "Frank why did you take me to such a nice place? I know you don't like them and you only take me to them for special occasions." she said as she sipped her wine.

"Do I need an occasion to take my best girl to a 5- star joint?" he asked with a smile.

As dinner progressed Olga's enthusiasm over the prospect of becoming Mrs. Frank B. Parker dwindled. Frank showed no signs of him thinking about proposing in the slightest. After dessert, Frank paid for dinner and the two made their way to his car.

As Olga's mind wondered about the evening she decided that now was a good a time as ever to talk to him about their relationship.

"Frank," she began timidly.

"Yea," he responded.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your place, right? I mean we could go back to the base but…"

"Frank that's not what I meant."

"It's not?"

"No. Look Frank, I love what we have I do! But are we ever going to go further than this? I mean we're basically in a committed relationship as it is and you stay at my house more than the base now and…."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Frank… I… maybe you should give our relationship some thought as to whether or not I'm just a steady girl you have sex with or what cause I'm not sure I want to continue with you if that's all I am." she told him as they pulled up into her driveway. Quickly Olga got out before she began to cry.

"Olga!" Frank called to her as she ran across her yard to the front door.

"I think that it would be best if you left Frank,"

"Olga wait!" and with that she slipped inside.

Once he got back to the base he made his way to his quarters as fast as he could. _Doesn't she know she means everything to me!?_ he thought as he sat down at his desk. Big mistake. All over the top of it were pictures of him and Olga including his favorite. A black and white photo of the two of them that someone had taken while they had been in Vegas one weekend several months before. They had been in front of the fountain at the Bellagio and were looking only at each other with their arms around the other. _What the hell happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, hi there, ho there!! Ok so I realized that right after I posted the first part that I had no disclaimer so here it is... I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING NOR AM I MAKING MONEY FROM ANY OF IT!! I think I got my point across, I'm not too sure. So enough of this on to part 2!!

Frank got little sleep the night before. His mind would only seem to focus on Olga. Didn't she know that she meant everything to him? He had stopped thinking about all others since her and now she thought that he didn't want her anymore. Wearily he made his way to the conference room and sat down near the end of the table.

Olga walked in just as tired as not more than Frank except the only difference between the two was that Olga was spotting large circles under her very pinkish looking eyes. The after effects of her crying were left visible to everyone. As the meeting got under way, the room remained aware of the tense atmosphere and very little that wasn't related to the briefing wasn't mentioned. Once it was finished Olga very nearly sprinted out of the room, with Frank close on her heels.

"Olga! Olga baby slow down! We need to talk!" She had nearly made it to her office, when Franks hand covered her elbow. "Olga I mean it! We need to talk."

"I know Frank, I know it's just that..." whatever she had planned to say died in her throat as the sirens went off alerting the base of an emergency. " I guess that we'll talk later."

Bradly quickly went over the mission that Frank was to do before he back- stepped on the elevator on the way to the sphere.

"Once you get back inform the intelligence department of the location of the bomb. It's imperative that they know this so they don't accidentally blow up Hoover Dam."

" I understand sir. It's just going to be a very cut and dry mission then."

" Exactly."

Frank descended the ramp and walked halfway across the hangar before he heard Olga shouting his name.

"Frank! Wait! I want to give you something before you leave!" Frank turned around only to find himself in Olga's embrace.

Breaking away from her kiss he looked at her confused. " I thought that you were mad at me."

" I am but that's no reason to not make sure that all your little superstitious behaviors are still going to work."

" Uh-huh. Sure it is."

" Will you just go already Frank?"

Frank made his way into the sphere as the final preparations were made.

"Reactor at 80! 90! Reactor at 100! Engage!" Frank pressed the button and the familiar feelings associated with back step washed over him. And then suddenly he began to experience turbulence on his re-entry. He tried to steady the controls as he was thrown around the cockpit. His eyes locked onto a picture of him and Olga that he had put in there some months before, before he was thrown unceremoniously into the control panel in front of him and he blacked out.

Slowly Frank opened his eyes to see daylight streaming in from a window on his right. All was quiet except for the chirping of the birds outside and the far away sound of an air conditioner kicking on. His eyes began to take in his surroundings. He seemed to be in someone's bedroom. _Did Olga redecorate?_ He thought._ At least I hope it's Olga or else I'm in a _lot_ of trouble. Oh god, my head is killing me! _Before he could get up the door to the room opened, but no one came in. Cautiously, he lifted his head from the pillow only to come in contact with a small person flying at him from the foot of the bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up now or Mama will be mad!" A little voice chirped at him. Frank looked into the bright blue eyes of the little girl that had thrown herself at him. He had never seen the girl before but decided that it would be best to play along with whatever was going on before he could get his bearings.

" She will, huh? How mad will she get?"

" Mad mad! She says that your being a slug and I don't want a bug for a Daddy!"

" Alright kid, I'm getting up! I'll be right behind you."

" Ok Daddy!" the little girl got up off him and plopped onto the floor before running out of the room shouting " Mama! Mama! Daddy's up! I got him up all by myself!"

Frank followed the shouting down a hallway before coming to a kitchen where he saw the little girl, an infant in a high chair, and a woman.

" Olga?" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Yea I'm bad about updating this... I got a little bug called writer's block and then I forgot where I was going with it... I throw my mercy on the court!! so here's part 3!! woo hoo!!

sevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevenseven

"Olga?" Frank asked astonished. He couldn't move from the doorway of the homey kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart! Breakfast will be ready soon, and since Abby was so good at waking up Daddy, would you want to go get your brother up too?" Olga greeted while stirring up the batter for pancakes.

"Yea!" Abby exclaimed while running out of the room.

"She didn't jump on you did she?" Olga asked as she turned around to check on the baby that was banging his spoon on the highchair.

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Well that's good maybe she's getting out of that habit. Hey baby boy what do you think your up to, huh?" she said off handedly as she grabbed the spoon from the baby's hand and kissed his forehead. "Coffee's made by the way."

"Thanks." he muttered making his way to the coffeepot on the counter.

Just then a loud crash was heard followed by a bellow of "Damn Abby!! What on earth did you think you we're doing?" A loud squeal, then the thunder of feet on the stairs.

"Daddy, Daddy!! Help! Jimmy's gonna get me!" Abby ran into the kitchen as fast as she could with her brother on her heels and behind Frank's legs. Frank looked up from his coffee to see the older version of his, former, eleven year old son Jimmy.

"Alright you little squirt! You gotta come out from behind Dad's legs sometime!" he threatened with a slight smirk on his face.

"No way! You'll get me and throw me in the pool!" she retorted.

"Abby we don't have a pool!" he responded.

"Well you'll find one! And then you'll throw me in!"

"Hey, hey you two! Breakfast is ready, save the death threats until after please," Olga interjected. Jimmy made as exaggerated sigh as he made a grab for Abby, picked her up and put her in a chair. Giggling she kissed her big brother's cheek.

"Mornin' little Caleb! And how's the coolest little brother on the planet today?" Jimmy asked the infant. Caleb gurgled and cooed in response. "Really, is that so? Well I'd have to disagree. I think that the Phillies are the best baseball team."

Frank and Olga took their seats around the table and started eating. Conversation flowed freely from everyone except Frank, who took in the entire atmosphere.

"Jimmy have you talked to your mother lately?" Olga asked.

"No and I don't really want to either," he said sullenly.

"Jimmy, you know that you should try..."

"Ma, look I don't want to talk to her I know she doesn't have much to say to me so don't worry about it," he told her. At this Frank's eyes went wide.

"Frank what is it?"

"It's uh... it's nothing Olga. Just thinking,"

"Well that's never good Dad," Jimmy told him.

"Ha ha," he muttered dryly. Suddenly the situation seemed surreal. Here he was, eating breakfast with a family, together, something he had never done with Pat, with two other kids, a wife who loved him and no real arguments. Life seemed too good to be true. Something in his gut was telling him that something was wrong. He needed to go to NNL as fast as he could and talk to Hooter. Maybe he could tell him why he had a feeling that something was wrong.

Ok now that i'm done you get to tell me what you think!


End file.
